


Daisy goes to space

by LoveRoundWorld



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (As In: She's Awesome), Daisy Is Boss!, Daisy Protects Her Team The only Way she knows How, Episode spoiler (If you haven't even met Hive: Read at Own Peril :3), F/M, Hope, Mack/Daisy if you squint, Possible Character Death (Not Really), Spoilers for The Team, Suspense, uncertain Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRoundWorld/pseuds/LoveRoundWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I unwittingly lead myself into it. Dressing up in the old S.H.I.E.L.D. gettup to sneak onto a military base and get the package all squared away on this ship-ready to detonate once it took off. Somehow knowing Coulson wouldn’t have told General Talbot that I had turned dark side. While the rest of Hives slaves took over the place. Getting shot-I watch as my blood floats around me- and Mack giving me that necklace…It all came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is what she saw

“T-Tremors.” Mack groans out.  


I can feel him, feel his vibrations. He’s in the way of Hive. He’s in our way, I warned them…I must follow Hive’s orders. I need to…I need to…  
He holds out his hand, and I look towards it. Does he have a gun? Does he have…No. It’s…He releases it slightly, and a silver cross slithers out of it on a silver chain. This is his. It’s his symbol of faith. The one I had no idea about until after ‘Yo-yo’. When he told me he always took it with him, to remember that no matter how bad it got, it’d be fine.  


“Take it.” His breathing is labored.  


I reach out my hand, and he flinches. I grasp it, and freeze. I had to…I had to kill them…I have to, need to finish them, they are in the way. They must be…must be…  


I look around, at all of the destruction that I have caused. The unconscious bodies. Only Mack that I know directly. The others are away, in another part of this place, probably, trying to stop Hive. Which means I should…No. No, no, no.  


There’s a stabbing pain in the back of my head. I can’t do this. I can’t hurt my team…anymore than I already have. I must…I must protect them. And destroy this thing. There isn’t anytime to stop it from launching. But when it gets up there, I can…I can destroy it.  


Suddenly, everything makes sense.  


The vision.  


And this way…this way, I can never be used against them again. Never. I could literally destroy them, if used against them…I can’t risk that. Of him getting a hold of me again.  


I bring my other hand forward, to clasp Mack’s hand. “It’s okay Mack. I’ve got this. I’ll stop this.”  


“Tremors?”  


I smile. “The person I saw, from S.H.I.E.L.D. that dies on a shuttle in space?” I help him sit up, and place a hand on his shoulder, the one with the necklace in it clutching at my throbbing head. “They had this necklace, and it was a girl.” I smile at him as his eyes widen.  


“Tremors-”  


“It's okay Mack. There isn’t time to disarm it, so I’ll go up with it and blow it up.” I don’t know why there was blood before, but I know it was me now. The first person view, the necklace… I have to do this. “I just wanted to tell you…I’m sorry. Guess you were right, about you guys needing protection from me.” I wince as my head flairs again.  


“I didn’t mean that.” I raise an eyebrow at him and he retracts the last statement. “I didn’t know that it wasn’t even a possi-possibility, Tremors. You’d never hurt us.” Ignoring his statement with a shake of my pounding head, I take out my phone and type in its password, saving a text memo of where the pieces are of the only thing that can take down Zombie Ward is. And what little I know of how to work it.  


I hand him the phone, smiling. “Here’s everything you need for killing that Mind Controlling bastard, Alphie.” I wink at him, trying to ignore his desperate expression and his lost look. “The password is 'Soft Little Fluffy Little Teddy Bear'.” I see his surprise, as I grin through the pain. “See you, Partn-“I feel the vibrations of someone pulling back the hammer of a hand gun, and I throw my body over Mack in time to feel the biting pain of a bullet.  


I turn to look behind me, putting a hand over the bleeding of my back. Alisha.  


“You’re betraying him, for these people?” She looks utterly betrayed. I feel the throbbing in my head protest too, but I’m in control now.  


“No, I betrayed them for him. I won’t do it again.” I say, quickly raising my hands and quaking her into the wall behind her, causing her to hit her head and knock her unconscious.  


I glance over to the doors that led to the take-off area. Have to go now. So I clutch the necklace to me, ignoring my back. I grab the bag of C4 that the S.H.I.E.L.D agents had brought with them. To blow up the ship, that I had stopped from happening in time.  


“Daisy!” I hear, just as I’m about to cross the threshold of the doors. I stop for a second, turning to see Mack trying to get up. “Don’t do this.” He pleads.  


I smile at him, at peace with my decision. “Tell the others I’m sorry, Alphonso.” I take a deep breath, stepping backwards, through the threshold. “I never wanted to hurt anyone of you.” I press the shut button-I can’t have him convincing me to stay. To have Zombie-Ward take over again. To hurt them again. To hurt him again. I can’t do it. I have to stop Hive.  


He looks so hurt, so I turn away before I can change my mind-using my powers to break the system to open the doors again. Like I did when I betrayed my team the first time. Second. I remember Miles. Second.  


I dash onto the ship quickly, shutting and depressurizing the inside before dashing to buckle myself in-it wouldn’t do to hit myself unconscious just because I didn’t buckle up. I had to blow this baby up.  


The launch wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be. But my apprehension is building. Before I was at peace, but now that there was no way of turning back…I was scared. Not scared enough not to do it…but…  


And then I hit the stratosphere, and suddenly, my brain wasn't being stabbed. I couldn’t feel the Hive-induced-fake-happy anymore. I could feel the abnormal elated feeling dying down, plummeting. It was both a relief and…and I feel so down. So lost.  


But I know what I must do. I won’t have to live with this for too much longer. I’ll be okay.  


I unbuckle, set the C4-it’s on a timer, lovely. It’ll go off three minutes before Hive’s project will. It will all be okay.  


I can’t believe that I saw my own death. That I unwittingly lead myself into it. Dressing up in the old S.H.I.E.L.D. get-up to sneak onto a military base and get the package all squared away on this ship-ready to detonate once it took off. Somehow knowing Coulson wouldn’t have told General Talbot that I had turned dark side. While the rest of Hives slaves took over the place. Getting shot-I watch as my blood floats around me- and Mack giving me that necklace…It all came together.  


I feel a bit woozy at the last of it. Just floating around, I can see my blood-probably a big reason why I’m so woozy. And I can see the necklace, as it slips out of my grasp, before I fall into unconsciousness. My last thought: My family is safe from me now, and have a fighting chance against that thing.  
I don’t even feel the explosion.


	2. Watching the fire in the sky from below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I feel the shuttle taking off, suddenly I have this urge. This urge to go out there. To see if she actually would…I barrel past him, and out the door. I ignore the way the halls seem to spin, and the bone deep ache in my muscles from being thrown around by Daisy. I run past the others on our team. May, Fitz, Simmons, Lincoln…I hear their pattering footsteps, even over my own eating distance.

The Director comes rushing in, looking battered, but no worse for wear. I stay at the door where she left from. The broken one, as I feel the rumbling of the shuttle about to take off. My hand is still there, knowing it’s useless to pound on the door anymore, she can’t hear me.  
  
My partner is going to…  
  
“What in the hell happened here?”  
  
I turn to him, and see his look of realization. “Daisy?”  
  
I nod. When I feel the shuttle taking off, suddenly I have this urge. This urge to go out there. To see if she actually would…I barrel past him, and out the door. I ignore the way the halls seem to spin, and the bone deep ache in my muscles from being thrown around by Daisy. I run past the others on our team. May, Fitz, Simmons, Lincoln…I hear their pattering footsteps, even over my own eating distance.  
  
We all get out there, and I can see the cloud trail that she left in her wake. It’s night out, I think I can still see her.  
“Oh, no.” Simmons breathes. “You weren’t able to…”  
  
And then it explodes, and my heart hammers to a stop. No. No, no, god please, no…  
  
“Oh!” She says, her voice full of shock. “You did it!” She cheers, looking at me. I can feel her eyes on me, but I can’t take mine away from where Tremors…  
  
“Yes!” Fitz exclaims.  
  
“Well, you could have just said something. You had us worried.” Phil chimes in amusedly.  
  
“Mack.” May seems to be the only one to think something is wrong.  
  
“I didn’t do it. Tremors, she…” I finally look away from the explosion in the Sky. She started out as Skye in S.H.I.E.L.D. and now she would end up as part of the sky forever, her last act as S.H.I.E.L.D. I look at Coulson.  
  
His eyes slowly widen, and he quickly glances up at the sky again, this time in horror.  
  
“She told me to say she was sorry.” I ground out, tears in my eyes. I’m going to destroy this son of a bitch. Ground him into the dust, cure him from the Inhumans. I will save them, like she would have wanted. “And she gave me this.” I unlock the phone that had the password that was…me. I show it to Coulson. “A way to defeat ‘Zombie-Ward’, she said.”  
  
Jemma makes a heart breaking noise she tries to hide behind her fist. I can see as Fitz takes her into his arms, and she goes willingly. May’s hand clenches into fists, and her eyes harden around the edges. Lincoln…  
  
“This doesn’t make sense.” Lincoln interjects.  
  
“It’s Skye-Daisy, Damnit.-She sacrificed herself, so we could do what is right.” Coulson whispers hoarsely. “Even if I don’t want it to make sense, it does.” He concludes.  
  
“No. No I mean, Daisy said that she heard Raina predict she would be the one to lead all of the Inhumans.”  
  
“She did, and her team broke apart.” Fitz chimes in, a little brokenly as he continues to hold his partner. Would…I never would be able to comfort Daisy again. I wouldn’t ever be able to tell her thank you for opening my eyes about all the Inhumans. And she went up there to die, thinking…thinking that we all needed protection from her. That I was right, about everything, even though I couldn’t have been more wrong.  
  
  
“No. She only led three of us. She…Raina had the gift of future sight. She wouldn’t be wrong.” Lincoln insists. “But she is.” He looks dejected. Daisy had been his…his reason for being with S.H.I.E.L.D. His good friend that still helped him through his struggles.  
  
Everyone is silent for a moment. Maybe. Maybe…maybe she was right. Maybe… “Maybe Tremors…doesn’t die. Maybe this makes her stronger. She did end up fighting off Hive’s mind control long enough to do this. Maybe she’s…” I let the thought trail off. I don’t know how, but maybe she’s coming home again.  
  
“If so…Let’s clean up the house so it looks nice when she gets back.” Coulson says, and we all know he’s referring to Hive. “Or, at least as much as we can.” Like getting the thing that will destroy Hive ready.  
  
Somewhere deep in my bones, I have a feeling…that Daisy will be back. She has to be. And when she does come back, she’s going to be pissed. Not with just Hive, but with herself. I’ll-we’ll be there for her when she does come back. I’ll fix what she thought-what she thought because of me. And while we’re all doing that, she’ll be saving the world, and her Inhumans.  
  
I’ll be waiting for you, partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want more. I'm thinking about writing more, but feedback would be lovely, thank you. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more. I think I might do more. P.S. So everyone knows, in this, we are assuming Linoln and Daisy were never a 'thing'.


End file.
